Frozen Heart
by phfatbeatrice
Summary: Just a little 800 word drabble about Anna as she froze to death in that scene during the blizzard when she's looking for Kristoff. It's not that well written, so I apologise now.


When it struck her, it was like a chill down her spine. Not the normal chill down her spine, but the kind that racked her whole body and made her legs give out underneath her. She stumbled and felt to one knee, her breath running short. She took a few sharp gasps in, her gloved hand over her chest. The tall man that she had met only a few hours prior ran up to her, asking her if she was okay. Her dark blue eyes looked up at him before reassuring both him and her sister, "I'm okay." She started, before looking directly at her sister, "I'm fine."

Little did Anna know that the words she spoke at that moment were a lie. She walked slowly through the blizzard dancing around her. To her shock, the air that whipped around her felt reasonably warm; surely something that someone would call her mad for thinking. But, she felt colder in the depth of her chest then her flesh felt. Her fingertips had gone numb a while ago, something she had no intent of sharing with Olaf. She couldn't feel her feet, but her ankles were just barely there, and she had to think hard about them or the feeling wasn't real. Her chest ached and breathing had become a real chore to keep up. If she hadn't had a goal in mind, she probably would have already curled up and let her body freeze.

She needed to get to Kristoff. Even if the joints she could still feel hurt like sandpaper on bone every time she barely moved, she needed to keep moving through the thick, lashing snow. This winter was something that she didn't think she could stop, but she needed to at least survive it. She needed Kristoff. Despite how weak her voice came out or her low visibility, she needed to get to Kristoff.

She took in short breaths by this point. Her arms had gone completely numb and she was stumbling around in an attempt to keep moving forward, despite the fact that her shins and knees were beginning to have that cold, prickling feeling. She knew that she was dying. She could feel it. In the very depth of her bones, she could feel her heart slowing and her lungs constricting just a little more with each breath. But if she didn't keep moving in some kind of hope, she would surely die. She called out for Kristoff again, hoping to hear his voice.

Each time she took a step, her hope faded a little with it. She needed to get to Kristoff though. She couldn't stop. Everything hurt though; she could feel her shoulders and neck, along with her waist, tingling tightly as feeling began fading away. She could barely move forward and her voice was coming out in week puffs of air.

She called out to Kristoff again, stumbling as the wind blew a little too fiercely. She was shocked and a bit disoriented when she heard him respond. She started rushing toward the sound, despite the fact that rushing was not very fast her for her right at that moment. Almost as if all of her hopes had been fulfilled in one moment, the blizzard cleared and the air was now just a biting cold that she could barely even feel. Her checks had begun to go numb and her body felt like heavy pieces of ice, just causing her to drag herself around.

At the same moment the air cleared, she spotted Kristoff. Not even a moment later after, though, she heard the sound of a sword leaving its sheath. Her head turned to the sound and was suddenly torn between two decisions. Her nearly frozen brain was barely able to comprehend the image she was viewing. Hans was holding a sword directly over Elsa, who was slumped down on the ice, hiding her face so that Hans couldn't see.

She didn't even take a moment to think of who she would save. She took in the deepest breath her tight lungs would allow before running, despite all of the pain and weight, to block Hans from hurting her sister. Yes, Elsa may have hurt her. But it was an _accident_. Elsa didn't deserve death just because of her sister's own recklessness.

Anna put her arm up, just to feel a sudden sharp pain that overwhelmed her whole body, starting from her chest and spreading throughout her torso, her limbs and finally, her head. She felt suffocated as she let one last breath out. Her body created an icy shield in front of the form of her sister. She had never questioned protecting her sister, even if Elsa had always shut her out. After all, they were always going to be sisters.


End file.
